1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of grinders and especially to a grinding apparatus utilized to resurface the gasket seats of valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various grinding mechanisms for valve seats, mating surfaces and the like have been suggested in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,640 shows a grinder for producing a smooth surface on the upper edges of fruit jars. The grinder includes a circular grindstone attached to one end of a rotatable, vertical shaft. The shaft extends through a housing which has a collar disposed about the jar neck. A spring is extended between the housing and the grind stone for forcing the grindstone into contact with the top edge of the jar. U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,340 to Olson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,423 to Beckman and U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,560 to Hall show grinding tools for resurfacing valve seats of internal combustion engines. Each of these valve grinders includes a power drive mechanism and a generally round grindstone.